Zweiter Teil
Der blutige Weg nach Weißbruck Die Gefährten befinden sich auf der Berebeli mit Kurs gen Weißbruck. Die dramatischen Erlebnisse der letzten Tage nur mühsam hinter sich lassend schläft man unruhig, aber die Nacht bleibt ereignislos, ebenso der nächste Tag – vorerst! Am späten Nachmittag entdeckt man eine Leiche, die im Fluss treibt und unheilverkündend mit einem Armbrustbolzen geziert ist. Johann zieht die Leiche ans Schiff heran – der zerfetzte Körper verheißt nichts Gutes. Da entdeckt die Mannschaft ein wenig voraus ein weiteres Bootthumb|Die "Verderbnis der 7", das nahe am Ufer im Fluss treibt. Sogleich entert man das Schiff und entdeckt an Bord die Leichen mehrerer Menschen und Mutanten. Plötzlich rast eine geflügelte Bestie aus den Bäumen am Ufer hervor und greift unsere Helden an! Als wäre das nicht genug, stürmen zugleich auch noch zwei Mutantenthumb|left|Die Mutanten von unter Deck nach oben: ein schnabelbewehrtes Monster und ein wolfsartiges Ungetüm. Johann will sich gerade kampfbereit machen, da schießt aus dem Fluss eine riesige Tentakelthumb|Tentakel ergreifen Johann hervor, erfasst ihn und versucht, ihn über Bord zu ziehen. Nur kurz kann Johann sich noch an der Reling festhalten, dann wird er in das schäumende, kalte Nass des Flusses gezerrt. Während an Bord der Kampf mit den Mutanten entbrennt, versucht Harbull, die Situation friedlich zu lösen, indem er zweimal mit der Schleuder ins Leere schießt. Johann kann das Tentakelmonster mit dem Schwert treffen, befreit sich und versucht, sich wieder an Bord zu hangeln, während das Monster flieht. Auch Harbull ist nun von der Notwendigkeit von Gewaltanwendung überzeugt und trifft den Schnabelmann mit der Schleuder, was es wiederum Kirsten erleichtert, selbigen zu Boden zu ringen. Daraufhin attackiert der Wolfmann Kirsten, doch ein Treffer Harbulls zerschmettert ihm den linken Arm, der nun reichlich blutend herumbaumelt. Der Wolfmann will Kirsten beißen, erwischt aber nur Flussluft. Dafür aber versetzt der am Boden liegende Schnabelmann der armen Kirsten einen bösen Treffer am Bein. Nun mischt sich auch Wanda ins Kampfgeschehen ein und trifft den Wolfmann schwer am Bauch, woraufhin dieser Blut speit, zusammenbricht und stirbt. Harbull schießt nun auf das Schnabelmonster und zerschmettert auch diesem den Arm. Kirsten erbarmt sich der armen Mutantenseele und erlöst das Greuelwesen mit gnädigen Messerstichen von seinem Leid. Man nimmt Bestand auf. An Bord gibt es nun fünf Leichen: drei Menschen und die beiden frischen Mutantenkadaver. Johann ist es inzwischen gelungen, sich wieder an Bord zu hiefen. Nach kurzem Durchatmen geht er unter Deck, um die Ladung zu inspizieren. Hier finden sich zahlreiche Säcke mit Wolle und eine Kiste, aus der leise Geräusche dringen. Fluchs wird die Kiste geöffnet und darin findet sich eine Frau, mit einem Messer notdürftig bewaffnet, die man sogleich aus ihrer misslichen Lage befreit. Sie stellt sich als „Renate Hausner“ vor und erzählt, das die drei Menschen an Bord der alte Kapitän Fritz Stracker, seine Frau und seine Schwiegertochter waren. Während Johann die Ladung genauer betrachtet, wirft der Rest die Leichen der Mutanten über Bord. Renate tut kund, dass sie auf dem Weg nach Weißbruck war, und so beschließt man kurzerhand, das Schiff zu übernehmen und ebendorthin zu verbringen. Nachdem auch die Leichen der Menschen dem Fluss übergeben worden sind, macht sich Harbull daran, Johann etwas zu heilen. Johann und Josef saufen sich nun ihrem Abschied entgegen, während Harbull erfolglos eine Kombüse sucht. Aber ein paar Vorräte und allerlei Getränke lassen den Abend doch noch in einem stimmungsvollen Gelage enden, in dessen Verlauf man das Boot auf den Namen „Die Verderbnis der Sieben“ tauft. Am nächsten Morgen trennt man sich von Josef und der Berebeli und fährt weiter Richtung Weißbruck. Zwei Tage dauert die Reise, während derer immer wieder beunruhigende Gerüchte aufgeschnappt werden und Wanda die Ladung exakt erfasst. Weißbruck – und keine Rast den Rastlosen Endlich erreicht man Weißbruck über eine Schleuse, just dort, wo man schon mit Adolphus Kuftsos eine so heiße Auseinandersetzung hatte. Harbull erkundigt sich sogleich nach der Adresse von Elvira Kleinestung, der weithin bekannten Kräuterhändlerin, die er bald aufzusuchen gedenkt. Wie es sich so ergibt, befindet sich ihr Heim ganz in der Nähe des Gasthauses „Zum glücklichen Mann“ und so sucht man zuerst einmal dort nach kaufkräftigen Händlern, um die Wolle an den Mann zu bringen. Dabei erfährt man, das der Händler „Holzhausener“ Wein zu befördern hätte, und der Händler „Oppenheimer“ bietet für die Wolle der Gefährten 750 Golddrachen an. Ein Angebot, dass unseren klugen Helden sofort als betrügerischen Nepp durchschauen. Nun erkunden alle Weißbruck. Zuerst marschiert man zu Elvira Kleinestung, doch ihr Haus ist verschlossen, und durch die Fenster kann man die Spuren ein Kampfes erkennen. Kirsten öffnet gekonnt ein Fenster von außen, man steigt ein und findet in der offenbar menschenleeren Wohnung einen Zettel mit dem Vermerk „Ware vor Sonnenuntergang zur Scheune bringen“. In der Küche erregt ein Luftzug von hinter einem Schrank die Aufmerksamkeit der „Besucher“, und siehe da, hinter dem Schrank ist eine verborgene Tür zu finden. Dahinter findet sich ein Gang zum Keller, in dem plötzlich ein kleiner Schatten zu fliehen versucht, der Flüchtling wird aber ergriffen und entpuppt sich als Lisa, die Nichte von Alevira Kleinestung. Sie war hier zur Strafe für ein kleineres Vergehen eingesperrt worden, bevor sich dann unerwartet oben der Überfall ereignet hatte. Lisa fährt in ihren Schilderungen fort und erklärt, dass schon vor zwei Tagen Elvira im Streitgespräch mit anderen gesagt habe: „Geht nicht zur roten Scheune!“ Nun bringt man Lisa auf das Boot der Gefährten in Sicherheit und begibt sich ins Gasthaus „Zum glücklichen Mann“. Wanda kann in Erfahrung bringen, dass die Ladung volle 900 Golddrachen wert ist, geht zu Herrn Oppenheimer und erhält von dem Händler auch die volle Summe für Ladung, die sie allsogleich löschen lässt. Inzwischen sucht Harbull die Küche auf und hört weitere Gerüchte darüber, dass es auf dem Fluss von Mutanten geradezu wimmele. Außerdem gibt es heute Pansen. Im Schankraum fragt Kirsten einen trinkfreudigen Bettler nach der „roten Scheune“ und erfährt nach einer kleinen Spende, dass am Abend zuvor drei finstere Burschen im Wirtshaus waren, die später vom Haus von Elvira weg über den Kanals setzten, in Richtung einer roten Scheune. Also sagt man kurz an Bord Bescheid, dass man nach der Scheune suchen wolle und setzt über. Die Scheune zeigt sich als ziemlich alt und mitgenommen, und lediglich am roten Scheunentor ist die Farbe noch nicht abgeblättert. Nachdem Kirsten das Terrain sondiert hat, brechen sie und Johann das Tor auf. Sofort tritt ihnen ein vermeintlich ländlich bemüteter Mensch entgegen, aber sein falscher Akzent täuscht niemanden – hier ist etwas faul! Der Ländling ruft „Eindringlinge“ und will nach hinten zu einer Treppe fliehen. Kirsten jedoch hat blitzschnell reagiert und erwischt ihn, er windet sich aber wieder los, da packt ihn Johann und nun ist kein Entkommen mehr. Kirsten will nun die Treppe erklimmen, da erblickt sie zwei finstere Burschen, die Elvira festhalten und mit dem Messer an ihrer Gurgel drohen, sie umzubringen. Johann und Kirsten beginnen jetzt erst einmal, den falschen Landmann zu fesseln, was dessen Kollegen als günstige Gelegenheit nehmen, mit Elvira im Würgegriff durchs Fenster aus dem 1. Stock das Weite zu suchen. Kirsten läuft sofort zum Scheunentor, während sich der falsche Bauer aus Johanns Griff lösen kann. Nun greift endlich Harbull ein und streckt den Flüchtling mit einem tödlichen Schleuderschuss nieder. Wanda hat inzwischen bemerkt, dass draußen zwei Burschen eine Frau von der Scheune wegzerren und leistet Kirsten und Johann bei der Verfolgung Gesellschaft: Kirsten trifft den ersten Flüchtling schwer mit dem Schwert, Wanda schießt dem zweiten Flüchtling einen Pfeil in den Kopf, was dieser mit sofortigem Exitus quittiert, daraufhin trifft Johann den ersten Flüchtling so schwer, dass auch dieser – seiner Eingeweide verlustig gegangen – das Zeitliche segnet. Elvira ist gerettet! Violette Verwicklungen Nachdem Elvira ihr Mündel in die Arme schließen konnte, erzählt sie den Abenteurern, dass die Skaven-Anhänger seltene Kräuter für verderbte Rituale erpressen wollten. Als Dankeschön für ihre Rettung bietet die Kräuterfrau Wissen an: Meister Harbull kann sich in den herbalen Wissenschaften weiterbilden. Während Harbull lernt, übt sich der Rest der Truppe im Fluss-Kampf und macht die „Verderbnis der 7“ gefechtsbereit. thumb|200pxWährend ihrer Woche in Weissbruck machen die Gefährten die Bekanntschaft von zwei seltsamen Händlern: Der eine plaudert über Töpfe, der zweite macht seltsame Gesten. Johann ergreift die Chance und die Hand des seltsamen Herren. Als Malmir seinen Bogen zückt, weicht die Menge zurück und das Handgemenge ruft die Wache herbei. Die Freunde sind überzeugt, dass die Zwei verdächtig sind und sicher nichts Gutes – vermutlich sogar Chaotisches – im Sinn haben. Mit einer Mischung aus Impertinenz und ziemlich modernen Strafverfolgungsmethoden werden die Geheimgesellschaftsherren aus Mangel an Beweisen freigelassen und Malmir und Johann für einen Tag in den Knast geworfen. Mit Schrecken erkennt Johann, dass sich seinem Hand, die er eben noch dem merkwürdigen Händler gereicht hat, sich nun violett verfärbt. Kalter Schrecken macht sich in der kleinen Zelle breit: Gift? Pestilenz? Dunkle Magie? Mit welchem Unbill der Bootsmann auch geschlagen wurde, es ist Anlass für große Sorgen. Zur allgemeinen und speziell Johanns Erleichterung erweist sich die Verfärbung kurz darauf als simple, farbige Tinte. Nachdem Elf und Bootsmann aus dem Gefängnis entlassen werden, rätselt die Gruppe über den merkwürdig verwendeten Bürobedarf. Die Nachforschungen der Helden führen zu keinem nützlichen Ergebnis. Nachdem Harbull seine Fortbildung abgeschlossen hat, löst die Mannschaft der „Verderbnis“ die Taue und bricht Richtung Altdorf auf. Nach drei ruhigen Tagen auf dem Fluss entdecken die Kameraden Verfolger: Die zwei seltsamen Händler sind hinter der Gruppe her. Schnell wird ein Hinterhalt gelegt um die Beiden zu ertappen und zur Rede zu stellen. Der hastige Plan misslingt: Die Verfolger lassen sich nicht so einfach zu Rede stellen, fliehen und werden von Kirsten, Werner, Malmir und Harbull – persönlich, mit Flüchen oder mit tödlichen Geschossen – verfolgt. Die verdächtigen Gesellen biegen in den Wald ab und türmen. Nach einem magischen Donnerschlag Wandas sammelt sich die Gruppe wieder auf dem Boot. Frustriert wird über das weitere Vorgehen diskutiert und über die Bedeutung der violetten Kleidungsstücke der beiden Händler spekuliert. Ein Steckbrief, der nichts Gutes verheißt, wird kurz danach an einem Baum am Ufer gesichtet: Werner und Johann werden wegen Mordes gesucht! Die zwei toten Adeligen aus Altdorf werden den beiden zur Last gelegt. Die offiziellen Stellen lassen auch nicht lange auf sich warten: Der Zoll kommt an Bord und kontrolliert die Ladung. Misstrauisch wird Johann beäugt, woraufhin er versucht das Missverständnis aufzuklären. Der Zöllner lässt ich auf so was nicht ein und verweist auf die zuständigen Stellen. Nach abgeschlossener Inspektion und der von Wanda präsentierten ordentlichen Unterlagen, fährt die Verderbnis in den Altdorfer Hafen ein. Einmal Delberz und zurück thumb|left|202pxDie Gruppe geht mit der Verdammnis der Sieben ''in Altdorf vor Anker und versucht noch im Hafen, einen guten Preis für den geladenen Wein zu erzielen. Werner setzt sein Verhandlungsgeschick ein und erzielt für die gesamte Ladung einen Preis von 750 Goldmünzen, der der Gruppe auch umgehend im Hafenbüro ausgezahlt wird. Johann und Werner sind fest davon überzeugt, dass sie das Gericht davon überzeugen können, fälschlich verdächtigt zu werden, und so macht sich die Gruppe auf die Suche nach der nächstgelegenen Wachstube. Da im Hafen selbst keine zu finden ist, macht sich dir Gruppe direkt auf den Weg zum Kaiserlichen Gerichtshof. Auf dem Weg in die Innenstadt sucht Harbull nach einer Möglichkeit, die Belohnung, die auf die beiden ausgesetzt ist, zu kassieren – sein Vorschlag findet aber wenig Unterstützung beim Rest der Gruppe. Nach einer knappen Stunde und mithilfe verschiedener Einwohner steht die Gruppe schließlich vor dem Gericht. Man beschließt, dass nur Wanda die beiden nach drinnen begleiten soll. Die drei betreten das Gericht und machen sich auf die Suche, nach einer zuständigen Person. Johann zeigt den Steckbrief vor und erklärt, dass sie hier seien, um ein Missverständnis aufzuklären. Man bittet sie, Platz zu nehmen und zu warten. Erst nach einer knappen Stunde werden sie aufgerufen – der ''Magistrat Herberger will sie sehen. Wanda stellt sich als Begleiterin der beiden vor und erklärt, dass es sich bei dem gegen die beiden geäußerten Mordverdacht um ein Missverständnis handle. Johann sei ein einfacher Bootsmann, der sich zur fraglichen Zeit in Altdorf seiner Geschäfte wegen aufgehalten habe, und bei Werner handle es sich um seinen Begleiter der mit dem Mord ebenso wenig zu habe. Magistrat Herberger verlangt Beweise für diese Aussage, die die beiden selbstverständlich nicht erbringen können. Er nimmt Johann und Werner daher in Gewahrsam und erklärt, dass er sie bis zur endgültigen Klärung der Angelegenheit in Haft behalten werde. Wanda zeigt sich verständnisvoll und macht sich auf den Weg, um den Rest der Gruppe zu informieren – auch darüber, dass die beiden im schlimmsten Fall hingerichtet werden könnten. Da sich im Augenblick nichts für Johann und Werner tun lässt, beschließen die Freunde, einige nötige Einkäufe und Erledigungen zu tätigen. Das heißt für Wanda, das Haus ihres Ordens zu suchen, für Harbull, sich mit Instrumenten und Kräutern einzudecken und für Kirsten, sich nicht nur auf die Suche nach neuen Wurfmessern zu machen, sondern auch, sich nach Werkzeug umzusehen, das bei der möglicherweise notwendige werdenden Befreiung der beiden Inhaftierten von Nutzen sein könnte. Am nächsten Tag versucht Wanda im Gerichtshof mehr über das Schicksal von Johann und Werner in Erfahrung zu bringen, wird aber rüde abgewiesen und erlebt, wie der Magistrat von den beiden bereits so spricht, als sei ihnen der Galgen sicher. Sie ist aber überzeugt, dass es noch nicht an der Zeit für überstürzte Handlungen ist. In den nächsten Tagen statten sich die noch auf freiem Fuß befindlichen Mitglieder der Gruppe mit den unterschiedlichsten Gegenständen aus, in der Hoffnung, dass die Reise bald wieder weitergehen kann. Auf diese Weise erhält die Gruppe animalischen Zuwachs: Malmir erwirbt einen jungen Falken, den er in den kommenden Monaten und Jahren hofft, abrichten zu können. Vier Tage nach ihre Festnahme und drei Nächte, die sie in einer kleinen, von Ratten bevölkerten Zelle zubringen mussten, werden Johann und Werner wieder auf freien Fuß gesetzt, nachdem sich herausgestellt hat, dass für das Verbrechen, dessen sie bezichtigt wurden, bereits einige Zeit zuvor drei andere Männer hingerichtet worden waren. Als die beiden auf der Verderbnis der Sieben ankommen, werden sie herzlich begrüßt und man beschließt, die die neugewonnene Freiheit der beiden mit einem anständigen Essen zu feiern. Am nächsten Tag soll die Reise nach Delberz weitergehen. Malmir beschließt, noch ein Tier zu erwerben, einen großen schwarzen Hund, den der Mindriell nennt und der von nun an das Boot bewachen soll. Während der letzten Handgriffe vor dem Ablegen entdeckt der Elf in einer Kutsche, die den Kai entlangfährt einen jungen Mann, in dem er jenen Studiosus zu erkennen glaubt, der sich gemeinsam mit der Gruppe in jener Herberge aufgehalten hat, von der aus die Gefährten ihre erste Reise nach Altdorf unternommen haben. Doch auch wenn sich alle darin einig sind, dass es durchaus bemerkenswert ist, in einer so großen Stadt wie Altdorf einem bekannten Gesicht über den Weg zu laufen, will man in dem Auftauchen von Ernst Heidelmann kein Zeichen sehen, selbst wenn dieser sich beim Anblick Malmirs seine Kapuze etwas tiefer ins Gesicht gezogen hat. Auf der Reise nach Delberz schnappt die Gruppe drei Gerüchte auf, die den Kronprinz Wolfgang Holswig Abenauer betreffen. Das erste besagt, dass er mutiert und ihm ein Rattenschwanz gewachsen sei, das zweite, dass er sich in einen tobenden Rasenden verwandelt habe und das dritte, dass ein Mordkomplott gegen ihn ausgeheckt worden sei. Gemein ist all diesen Gerüchten jener Teil, der besagt, dass der Kronprinz in seiner Residenz eingeschlossen sei und sie nicht verlassen könne. Wieder zu Hause Die letzte Rast auf dem Weg nach Delberz legen die Gefährten in Wanderers Rast, dem Wirtshaus von Werners Familie ein. Werners Mutter begrüßt ihren Sohn überschwänglich und scheint davon auszugehen, dass er von nun an wieder im elterlichen Betrieb bleiben und mitarbeiten wird. In einigen Gesprächen gelingt es Werner aber, seine Mutter davon zu überzeugen, dass er, bevor er endgültig nach Hause zurückkehren kann, noch einige Abenteuer bestehen und sich beweisen muss. In der Stube des Wirtshauses wird Malmir von einem Mann angesprochen, bei dem es sich offensichtlich um einen Jäger handelt. Er will ihn für einen Auftrag anheuern. Graf Wilhelm von Bildhofen ''sei angeblich gerade dabei, eine Expedition auszurüsten, deren Ziel die Gefangennahme eines ''Zoats ''sei. Da es sich dabei um intelligente, sozial organisierte und der Sprache mächtige Wesen handelt, weist Malmir das Angebot, sich der Expedition anzuschließen, brüskiert zurück. Am nächsten Morgen verabschiedet sich die Gruppe von Werners Mutter, der sie als Entschädigung für den Verlust seiner Arbeitskraft 5 Meter der momentan als Handelsware geladenen Seide überlässt. Malmir beobachtet wie sich auch der Jäger flussaufwärts auf den Weg macht. Nach vier Tagen erreicht die Gruppe Delberz und Wanda beschließt, erst einmal ihrer Familie einen Besuch abzustatten, während die anderen auf der ''Verderbnis bleiben. Wanda kann ihre Mutter überzeugen, mit auf die Verderbnis zu kommen, um die Seide zu schätzen. Sie scheint mit den Fähigkeiten ihrer Tochter zufrieden zu sein und erklärt sich bereit, einen Käufer für die Ware zu finden. Im Anschluss daran macht sich Wanda auf den Weg zum Geschäft ihres Vaters und wird dabei von den Gefährten begleitet. Harbull und Malmir nutzen die Gelegenheit, um sich mit Tabak einzudecken und Harbull sieht nun auch endlich seine Chance gekommen, einen Damenhut anzuprobieren. thumb|left|149pxNach dem Besuch bei Wandas Vater macht sich die Gruppe auf den Weg in den Norden von Delberz, um Meister Hieronimus Blitzen aufzusuchen. Vor seinem Haus angekommen, wollen die Gefährten gerade klopfen, als sich die Haustüre wie von Geisterhand öffnet. Sie treten ein und werden von Hans Peter Schiller, Wandas Nachfolger als Lehrling, begrüßt und auch gleich zum Meister gebracht, den die Freunde in seinem Arbeitszimmer über eine Kuckucksuhr gebeugt antreffen, an der er ein wenig herumschraubt. Nach der Begrüßung berichtet Wanda ihrem Meister von den Vorkommnissen in Bögenhafen und zeigt ihm auch den Brief Etelka Herzens, der als Spur nach Nulln zu führen scheint. Etelka Herzen ist Meister Blitzen durchaus ein Begriff. Er rät der Gruppe, nach Grissenwald zu gehen und dem dämonischen Treiben ein für allemal ein Ende zu bereiten. Nichts kann oder will er den Gefährten hingegen über den geheimnisvollen Magister impedimente ''sagen. Auch was die anderen Männer angeht, die hinter Johann her zu sein scheinen, verfügt er über keine Informationen. thumb|152pxUm für den Kampf mit dem Bösen besser gerüstet zu sein, übergibt ''Meister Blitzen Wanda einen Ring, den die Zwerge angeblich während ihres Kampfes gegen die Goblins geschmiedet haben. Er soll seinen Träger gegen die Furcht(starre) schützen, die jene überfällt, die Untoten gegenüberstehen. Wanda beschließt, gleich im Haus des Meisters zu verweilen, um zu lernen. Der Rest der Gruppe macht sich auf den Weg zum Hafen, wo Wandas Mutter mittlerweile einen guten Preis für die Seide erzielt hat. Nachdem die Ladung gelöscht ist, beschließt man, die Zeit, die Wanda braucht, um von Meister Blitzen zu lernen, sinnvoll zu nutzen und das eben verdiente Geld erneut in Ware umzusetzen, die dann in Altdorf verkauft werden soll. Das Boot wird mit Getreide beladen doch nach einigen Tagen stellt sich in Altdorf heraus, dass es nicht mit Gewinn verkauft werden kann. Die Gruppe muss sogar einen kleinen Verlust hinnehmen. Da es noch am selben Tag nicht möglich ist, Ware zu erwerben, die in Delberz mit Gewinn abgestoßen werden kann, nächtigt die Gruppe in Altdorf. Kirsten nutzt die Gelegenheit, die in Auftrag gegebenen Stiefel abzuholen. Am nächsten Tag nehmen die Gefährten Eisen an Bord und machen sich wieder auf den Weg nach Delberz. Dort angekommen versuchen sie, den Verlust, den sie mit dem Getreide gemacht haben, wieder auszugleichen, können das Eisen aber nur zu dem Preis loswerden, den sich selbst dafür bezahlt haben. Für Wanda waren die vergangenen Tage erheblich erfolgreicher. Sie hat Fortschritte gemacht und kann nun in den Orden eintreten. Um dies zu tun, benötigt sie allerdings noch ein Zauberbuch und eine Eintrittsgebühr. Alles in allem muss sie für die Aufnahme 500 Goldstücke ausgeben, von denen ihr Vater ihr bereitwillig 100 überlassen will. Da eine bessere und stärkere Magierin auch für die Gruppe von Vorteil ist, einigt man sich, den Rest aus der Gruppenkasse zu finanzieren. Wanda übergibt die vollständige Summe ihrem Meister und die Gruppe macht sich auf den Weg nach Nuln. Der Semaphor Am Nachmittag des zweiten Tages kommt die Verderbnis am Stammsitz des Kronprinzen Wolfgang Holswig Abenauers vorbei. Die Burg scheint voll besetzt und gut bewacht zu sein. Die Gruppe segelt weiter und kommt am nächsten Tag an einem Hügel vorbei, auf dessen Spitze sich die Reste eines alten Turmes befinden. Die Wände sind glatt und spiegeln das Licht auf merkwürdig dunkle Weise wieder. Die Überreste dienen als Fundament einer eigenwilligen Granitkonstruktion auf deren Spitze ein Holzgerüst thront. Am Turm kann man Zwerge erkennen, die mit der Errichtung dieses merkwürdigen Gebäudes beschäftigt sind, bei dem es sich allem Anschein nach um einen Semaphor, eine Einrichtung mit deren Hilfe man Nachrichten über weite Strecken übermitteln kann, handelt. Als die Verderbnis daran vorüberfährt, sehen die Gefährten zwei Zwerge, die auf dem Anlegesteg stehen und sie durch Gesten und Rufe zum Anlegen bewegen wollen. Die beiden bitten die Gruppe, sie mitzunehmen, da sie unbedingt von hier weg wollen. Doch bevor sich die Gefährten darüber einig werden können, ob sie die beiden mitnehmen sollen, oder nicht, erscheint ein dritter Zwerg, offensichtlich der Bauleiter, der die beiden abtrünnigen Arbeiter zurück auf den Hügel schickt. thumb|left|250pxEr erklärt den Gefährten, dass es in der letzten Zeit häufig zu Unfällen gekommen sei und in den vergangenen beiden Nächten immer wieder Zwerge verschwunden seien. All das habe die Arbeiter, die kurz vor dem Abschluss ihres Bauwerkes stehen, nervös gemacht. Nach kurzem Überlegen bietet er der Gruppe 50 Goldstücke, sollte es ihnen gelingen, das Geheimnis, das hinter den Unfällen und dem Verschwinden steckt, zu lösen. Die Gruppe entschließt sich, den Auftrag anzunehmen und da die Umstände der Unfälle und des Verschwindens einigermaßen mysteriös erscheinen, untersucht Wanda den Turm, sein Fundament und den Aufbau auf magische Weise. Dabei entdeckt sie schwache Spuren von Magie im Inneren des Fundaments. Die Gefährten erfahren von Eisenbart, dem Vorarbeiter, dass alle Zwerge kurz vor ihrem Verschwinden in einem Raum unmittelbar über dem Fundament übernachtet haben. Als Wanda ihn bittet, das Fundament zu öffnen, erklärt er sich bereit, am nächsten Morgen zu versuchen, ein kleines Loch zu graben. Mehr scheint nicht möglich zu sein, da das Material des Fundaments ungewöhnlich stabil ist. Um sich einen Eindruck von der Situation zu machen, will die Gruppe sind in jenem Raum, aus dem die Zwerge verschwunden sind, schlafend stellen und abwarten, ob sich etwas tut. Harbull und Kirsten gelingt es aber nicht, wach zu bleiben, und so schlafen sie bereits nach kurzer Zeit ein. Die Ruhephase dauert aber nicht lange, denn bereits kurz nachdem die beiden eingeschlafen sind, entdeckt Malmir neben sich eine grauenerregende Gestalt, die sich ihm nähert. Durch seine Rufe erwachen Harbull und Kirsten und auch die anderen werden auf den Untoten aufmerksam. Bei dem Versuch, den Eindringling, der offenbar gekommen ist, um sich an den Lebenden gütlich zu tun, endgültig ins Jenseits zu schicken, werden Malmir, Kirsten und Johann verletzt und verfallen in eine komaartige Starre. Erst als es Werner gelingt, einen Arm und die dazugehörige Schulter vom Rest des untoten Körpers zu trennen, kippt dieser Rest des zuvor noch sehr streitbaren Widergängers nach vorne um und regt sich nicht mehr. Der Umstand, dass nun auch die Starre von den drei bis dahin Gelähmten fällt, scheint ein sicherer Beleg dafür, dass der Untote tatsächlich besiegt ist. Nun bemerkt die Gruppe auch, dass er eine Art Schlüssel um den Hals trägt. Dieser Schlüssel hat im Querschnitt die Form eines fünfzackigen Sternes, aber keinen Bart. Werner leuchtet den Raum mit einer Fackel aus, um Aufschluss darüber zu erhalten, woher der Untote so plötzlich aufgetaucht sein könnte. Er entdeckt unmittelbar neben der Stelle, an der Malmir gesessen hat ein Falltüre, die immer noch offen steht und zuvor von niemandem bemerkt worden ist. Als er mit der Fackel ins Innere des Schachtes leuchtet, stellt er fest, dass die Falltüre in einen kreisrunden Raum führt, in dessen Boden ein sechszackiger Stern eingelassen ist. Werner, Wanda, Johann, Harbull und Malmir klettern nach unten, um den Raum näher zu untersuchen. Kirsten, die vom Kampf noch etwas mitgenommen ist, bleibt oben zurück und verkeilt die Falltüre, um sicherzustellen, dass diese sich nicht unerwartet wieder schließt. Unten angekommen entdecken die Gefährten an einer Stelle in der Wand etwas, das aussieht wie eine Türe, aber weder über eine Klinke noch über ein Schlüsselloch verfügt. Schlüssellöcher hingegen befinden sich an den sechs Ecken des in den Boden eingelassenen Sternes, diese sind allerdings nicht fünf-, sondern sechszackig. Werner versucht vergeblich, einen Mechanismus zu finden, mit dem sich die Türe öffnen lässt. Wanda schlägt vor, sich auf die Ecken des Sternes zu stellen, um auf diese Weise einen möglichen Mechanismus zu aktivieren. Da hierfür alle sechs Gefährten nötig sind, begibt sich auch Kirsten in den Raum. Da aber auch dieser Versuch ohne Ergebnis verläuft, klettert die Gruppe wieder nach oben. Die Gefährten beschließen, die Zwerge zu verständigen und von den Ereignissen in Kenntnis zu setzen. Wanda und Harbull bleiben im Turm, der Rest macht sich auf den Weg ins Lager der Zwerge. Als Werner, der den fünfzackigen Schlüssel bei sich trägt, am Turm entlang nach unten geht, öffnet sich plötzlich eine Türe im Turm. Wanda und Harbull werden informiert und Wanda untersucht den Raum, der sich hinter der Türe befindet. Es scheint sich dabei um eine Art Vorraum zu dem im Turm selbst befindlichen kreisrunden Raum zu handeln. Wände, Boden und Decke der Kammer sind mit eigenartigen Symbolen bedeckt und es scheint eine merkwürdige Kälte von ihm auszugehen. Die Gruppe beschließt, nun doch bis zum nächsten Morgen zu warten, ein wenig zu rasten und dann die Zwerge zu informieren. Die verlorenen Seiten des Elfen ... in denen geschildert würde, wie unsere Heldinnen und Helden die Basis des Semaphors von Zombies säubern, aber nicht zum Innersten vordringen können, da sie nur fünf der sechs Schlüssel auftreiben können, auf diesen bleibt nur ein vager geographischer Hinweis. Außerdem wäre zu lesen ... Den Reik hinauf ... wie der Gaunerbretone Philippe seinem etwas zu gerechten Schicksal zugeführt wird und Johann obdessen mal wieder im Knast landet. Ab hier beginnen die Aufzeichnungen des verlässlichen, wenn auch etwas, hmm, nun ja, Werner halt. So muss Johann wieder einmal eine Nacht in einer Zelle verbringen, diesmal im "Stadlkerker" des Gasthauses, bevor ihn die Wachen am nächsten Tag nach Altdorf überstellen wollen. Werner versucht den kommandierenden Unteroffizier vergeblich von der Unschuld des Schiffers zu überzeugen, ebenso vergeblich bleibt sein Angebot einer "Ausgleichszahlung", denn obwohl der Wachkommandant seine prinzipielle Bereitschaft zu außergerichtlichem Tatausgleich via Mammon durchblicken lässt, will er doch diesmal ein Exempel statuieren. Trotzdem lässt sich Werner zwei Beutel zu je 50 Goldstücken von Wanda abzählen, und als der zweite von diesen vor dem Unteroffizier klingelt, will sich dieser die Möglichkeit einer Kaution doch noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen und kassiert die Münzen schon einmal ein. Tatsächlich wird Johann am nächsten Tag auf freien Fuß gesetzt (die Aussage "Lass dich nicht mehr blicken!" lässt ein Interesse an Rückzahlung der "Kaution" sehr klein erscheinen) und nur die zwei anderen Angeklagten werden nach Altdorf verbracht. thumb|left|166pxDie nächste Station auf dem Flußweg ist Kamperbad, eindrucksvoll auf einer hohen Klippe am Zusammenfluss von Reik und Stir gelegen und bekannt für den besten Brandy im Reich. Statt sich über die mehr als 1000 Stufen nach oben zu quälen benutzen die Gruppe einen der Korblifte an elfischen Zugseilen. Oben wird Branntwein verkostet, auch der echte "Brandenburger", die Lieblingssorte des Imperators, zehn Flaschen einer guten Sorte (Malmir ist anderer Meinung, er findet jeden Brandy greulich) werden erstanden, bevor es in einem ordentlichen Restaurant zu einem ausschweifenden Abendessen kommt, bei dem vor allem Harbull deutlich zu viel vom Brandenburger erwischt und Johann seine schönsten Schifferlieder ("Die geilste Fotze auf dem Kahn, das ist unser Steuermann") zum besten gibt. So wird letztlich auch in dieser Gaststätte genächtigt, und bis auf den zuerst noch betrunkenen und dann zwei Tage verkaterten Halbling sind am nächsten Morgen alle wieder fit, die "Verderbnis der Sieben" legt ab und fährt weiter den Reik hinauf. thumb|Das kaiserliche EdiktWanda nutzt die ruhige Zeit auf dem Schiff, um das im Semaphor gefundene magische Buch zu untersuchen, es handelt von Nekromantie und erläutert, wie "Warpstein" hilft, besonders mächtige Untote zu beschwören. Drei Tage später wird an einer Raststätte am Fluss Halt gemacht, bei der auch Zigeuner ihr Lager aufgeschlagen haben. Dort erfährt die Gruppe von einem neuen kaiserlichen Edikt, das die Jagd auf Mutanten (die es nunmehr offiziell gar nicht mehr gibt) verbietet – sofort erinnern sich einige an die Gerüchte rund um den Thronprinzen. Die Handlesversuche mit den Zigeunern sind wenig erfolgreich (eine Alte erklärt Werner für verflucht, umso mehr, weil ihn Wanda daran hindert, ihr ein Schutzamulett abzukaufen), und nach lautem Feiern in der Nacht ist das fahrende Volk am kommenden Morgen schon verschwunden, bald darauf tut es ihnen die "Verderbnis" nach, nur ein paar Tagereisen bleiben bis zum Ziel. Grissenwald Grissenwald entpuppt sich bei der Ankunft als freundliche, an der Mündung des Grissen in den Reik gelegene Stadt mit einer Unzahl von Schenken und Tavernen. Ein wenig Herumfragen bringt schnell zutagen, dass "Schwarzgipfel" eine alte Kohlemine ist, früher von Zwergen betrieben, bis sie vor einigen Jahren von einer Adeligen aus Nuln aufgekauft worden ist. Die Bewohner sind auf die Zwerge nicht gut zu sprechen ("besoffenes Gesindel") auch die sich in letzter Zeit häufenden brutalen Überfälle auf Gehöfte bei den Schwarzgipeln werden ihnen angelastet – woher hätten sie sonst in letzter Zeit all das Geld, das sie verprassen? Tatsächlich betreten bald zwei dieser Ansicht alle Ehre machende Zwerge die Schenke, in der die Gefährten sich aufhalten. Nachdem sie zuerst Malmir anstänkern, geht einer der besoffenen Breitgewachsenen gar auf Johann los, und es kommt zu einer zünftigen Schlägerei, die Zwerge werden gründlich verprügelt und schließlich von der Wache abgeführt. thumb|left|150pxWelche Rolle die Zwerge wirklich spielen, bleibt für die Gefährten noch offen, aber bei der Nulner Adeligen könnte es sich wohl um Etelka Herzen handeln, und so wird der folgende Plan geschmiedet: Wanda verfasst auf dem gestohlenen Steinhägerschen Briefpapier ein Schreiben, das Werner und Johann als angebliche Boten von Franz Steinhäger zu Etelka bringen sollen, mit der Bitte um Unterstützung bei "der Sache", der er und andere Kaufleute auch weiter anhingen. So gerüstet macht sich die ganze Truppe auf den Weg in die Hügel und durch einen Wald zu den Schwarzgipfeln. Als sie aus den dicht wachsenden Nadelbäumen wieder ins Freie treten, lässt sich auf den Hügeln in der Ferne schon eine kleine Siedlung ausmachen, doch zuerst fällt eine Figur ins Auge, die reglos an einem Baum lehnt. Bei näherer Betrachtung handelt es sich um einen Zwerg, dessen Brust mit drei Pfeilen gespickt ist, rund um ihn liegen vier erschlagene Goblins. Der zähe Kerl lebt noch, und bevor er bewusstlos zusammenbricht keucht er Malmir ins Ohr: "Goblins, es sind überall Goblins, sie stehlen unser Gold!" Harbull verarztet den schwer Verletzten und kann ihn scheinbar stabilisieren, obwohl er bewusstlos bleibt. Da taucht oben auf dem Hügelkamm eine kleine Gestalt auf ... Goblins, Goblins, Goblins! … und Wölfe! Die Gestalt, die man oben am Hügel im Sternenlicht erkennen kann – mittlerweile ist die Nacht hereingebrochen – ist wohl ein Goblin. Doch er scheint ein Nickerchen zu machen. Johann und Werner machen sich auf den Weg. Sie wollen zu Etelka Herzen vorgelassen werden, um dort – durch das gefälschte Schreiben unterstützt – die Dämonenbeschwörerin in Sicherheit zu wiegen und anschließend zu entlarven. Am Hügel angekommen wecken sie die schlafende Goblinwache auf, um zu erläutern, zu welchem Behufe sie gekommen sind. Johanns und Werners Versuche, dem Goblin zu erläutern, weswegen sie gekommen sind, bleiben erfolglos – es ist noch nicht einmal klar, ob der Goblin sie versteht. Doch dieser hört ohnehin nicht zu und bläst laut in sein Horn, woraufhin man Wölfe aus der Mine heulen hört und Goblinstimmen von Turm und Mine herüberschallen. Dann dreht er sich um und läuft er zu seinen Goblingefährten. Die vier am Fuße des Hügels zurück gebliebenen Gefährten sind durch den Stoß ins Horn mehr als nur beunruhigt und laufen den Hügel hinauf, um Johann und Werner allenfalls beizustehen. Malmir gewinnt ob seiner langen Beine schnell einiges an Vorsprung, welchen er jedoch wieder zu verlieren beginnt, als er den Weg verlässt, um dort eventuell Deckung zu finden – was schwierig ist, da der Hügel wald- und baumlos ist. Harbull läuft dem Elfen nach. Wanda nimmt Kirsten bei der Hand, und die beiden Frauen laufen gemeinsam die Straße entlang. Oben sieht man immer mehr Goblins aus Mine und Turm auftauchen. Johann will zum befestigten Turm, um sich dort zu verschanzen. So laufen er und Werner direkt in die Hände eines knappen Dutzend Goblins und werden von diesen umringt. Schläge und Pfeile prasseln auf die beiden ein, und sie verteidigen sich, so gut sie können. Bald ist Werner jedoch von den Schlägen der ihn umgebenden Goblinkrieger einigermaßen mitgenommen. Malmir ist mittlerweile in Schussreichweite und beginnt auf die Wölfe zu schießen, die sich von der Mine her anschleichen. Harbull sieht die Geschehnisse gleichfalls und weiß binnen wenigen Sekunden, was zu tun ist: Er zieht sich seine Kapuze über den Kopf und läuft so schnell, wie ihn seine kurzen Beine tragen können, den Hügel wieder hinab in Richtung des Waldes, an dem sie zuvor vorbei kamen. Wanda schickt Kirsten vor, und diese läuft zu Johann und Werner, um ihnen zu Hilfe zu kommen; sie wird aber ob der Überzahl an Goblins in Kürze einige Male schwer getroffen. Wanda ist es mittlerweile möglich gewesen, sich – trotz des unweit von ihr tobenden Kampfes – hinreichend zu konzentrieren, um aus dem magischen Winden eine Ablenkung zu formen: Ein Dutzend Fackelträger kommen den Hügel herauf und marschieren in die Mine hinein, aus der gerade Goblins und Wölfe gelaufen sind. Eine Gruppe an Goblins läuft darauf zur Mine zurück, wohl um die Fackelträger anzugreifen. Werner mahnt zum Rückzug, doch Johann glaubt, dass den Wölfen nicht zu entkommen ist. Bald darauf wird aber auch der Bootsmann von Pfeilen arg zugerichtet. Wanda blickt sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um, doch nur der Wald am Fuße des Hügels scheint ausreichend Schutz zu bieten, und so mahnt auch sie zum Rückzug. Es gelingt ihr noch, einen Goblinkrieger mental derart zu beeinflussen, dass er seine Waffe fallen lässt. Dann läuft sie so schnell wie möglich den Hügel hinab. Werner und Kirsten versuchen sich zurückzuziehen. Kapitän Dassbüt schiebt sich schützend vor die junge Frau und verlässt als letzter das wogende Goblinmeer, während weitere Schläge und Pfeile auf die drei Gefährten niedergehen. Kirsten läuft so schnell sie kann. Werner und Johann schützen ihren Rückzug und laufen schließlich selbst in einem Pfeilhagel den Hügel hinab. Als letzter zieht sich auch Malmir zurück. Alle sechs Gefährten treffen sich unten im Wald, in dem es so dunkel ist, dass nur Harbull und Malmir einigermaßen die Umgebung zu erkennen vermögen. Wanda wischt Johann das Blut vom Gesicht, welches aus seiner Wunde am Kopf stammt. Harbull nimmt eine Erstversorgung der drei Verwundeten vor, die ihm nicht in jedem Fall so recht zu gelingen vermag. Wanda sieht ihm dennoch genau bei seiner Arbeit zu – so gut sie dies bei den recht schlechten Lichtverhältnissen vermag. Malmir erinnert die Gefährten daran, dass sie sich auch um den verwundeten und von Harbull verarzteten Zwerg kümmern sollten. Alle stimmen zu. Man trägt den Zwerg zu einem einigermaßen sicheren Lagerplatz in einem ausgebrannten Gehöft und verbringt dort die Nacht ohne weitere Störung, nachdem Harbull noch seine restlichen Würste verteilt hat, auf dass die Gefährten ein karges Abendmahl zu sich nehmen können. Malmir schläft auf einem Baum. In der Früh versuchen er und der Halbling ein Frühstück zu bereiten, was nicht so recht gelingen will. Danach macht man sich auf den Weg nach Grissenwald. Der Zwerg wird auf einer von Malmir hergestellten Bahre transportiert. Kurz vor der Stadtmauer befindet sich das “Elendviertel” – die Zwergensiedlung Khazid Slumbol. Man beschließt, den verwundeten Zwerg dort abzuliefern. Auch Malmir geht mit, und wir dort recht unfreundlich empfangen. Werner fragt nach dem Clanchef, und die Gefährten werden nach einigen Minuten zu Gorin Großhammer vorgelassen. Der Elf wird durch einen Fußtritt besonders schnell in das Haus Gorins befördert, worin der Rauch so dick steht, dass Kirsten und Wanda von einem Hustenanfall gepeinigt innehalten müssen. Man beginnt sodann eine Unterredung mit dem Zwergenhäuptling erfährt, dass der verwundete Zwerg ‘Durak’ heißt und nicht zum hiesigen Clan gehört, sondern sich hier als Kämpfer verdingt; dass Etelka Herzen die Zwerge vor drei Jahren um ihre Mine betrogen hat, die sie ihnen um einen Spottpreis “abgekauft” hat; dass es sich sicherlich nicht nur um eine Kohlemine, sondern vielmehr um eine Goldmine handele; und dass Gorin schließlich fünf Zwergenkämpfer gegen einen angemessenen Sold zwecks Unterstützung zur Verfügung stellen könnte, so die Gefährten die Mine von den Goblins befreien möchten. Daraufhin eskaliert die Lage. Johann, Werner und Malmir wollen nicht einsehen, wieso die Zwerge Gold für etwas verlangen, was ihnen dienlich ist. Ein Wort gibt das andere, man wird lauter, beschimpft einander, was schließlich zur Folge hat, dass Wanda zuerst Malmir nachdringlich bittet, nach draußen zu gehen, dass weiters einige Zwerge Johann “behilflich” sind, das Haus ebenfalls zu verlassen, und dass Werner nur durch Kirsten davon abgehalten werden kann, sein Schwert zu ziehen. Die Gefährten müssen auf Geheiß von Gorin Großhammer gehen. Nur Harbull gelingt es noch durch seine freundliche und mäßigende Art, dem Zwergenhäuptling das Versprechen abzuringen, dass sie abermals vorsprechen dürfen, so sie der Zwergen Hilfe benötigten. Wanda heißt zwar das Verhalten der Zwerge nicht gut, ist aber “stinksauer” ob des ihrer Meinung nach äußerst unklugen Verhaltens der “Menschenmänner”. Für das Verhalten des Elfen hat sie zwar etwas mehr Verständnis, da er wahrlich sehr schäbig von den Zwergen behandelt wurde, doch ist sie nunmehr der Meinung, dass er die anderen Gefährten doch nicht zu den Zwergen hätte begleiten sollen. Auch Kirsten und Harbull sind nicht glücklich über den Ausgang der “Verhandlungen”. Johann, Werner und Malmir hingegen sind überzeugt davon, dass den Zwergen nicht zu trauen ist, und sie bestätigen sich in dieser Auffassung auch gegenseitig. Kirsten und Johann suchen zusätzliche medizinische Hilfe bei dem Grissenwaldner Bader, der ihnen auch tatsächlich dienlich sein kann. Wanda nimmt Harbull zur Seite und vereinbart mit ihm, baldigst zu den Zwergen zurückzukehren, um die Verhandlungen ernsthaft weiter zu führen. Sie baut dabei auf Harbulls Geschick. Johann, Werner und Malmir wollen die Stadtwache “aufrütteln”, auf dass sie ihnen helfe, die Goblins zu beseitigen. Die sechs Gefährten gehen gemeinsam zum Kommandanten, und dieser zeigt zwar Verständnis für das Anliegen, doch lehnt er einen Ausfall ab, da sie seiner Meinung nach gerade mal genug Männer haben, um die Stadt zu beschützen. Auf die Anfrage Johanns hin, ob nicht der Lehensherr zusätzliche Truppen schicken könnte, willigt der Kommandant ein, einen Brief an die Lehensherrin Gräfin Liebwitz in Nuln zu senden. Er wird dieser sogleich schreiben, so dass gegen Ende der Woche hin eine Antwort aus Nuln zu erwarten ist. Als Johann, Werner und Malmir gemeinsam mit dem Kommandanten wieder über die Zwerge herziehen, verlässt Wanda mit einem kurzen Gruß den Raum – Kirsten und Harbull folgen ihr. Die zwei Frauen und der Halbling beschließen, sogleich nochmals Gorin Großhammer zu besuchen, und machen sich auf den Weg nach Khazid Slumbol. Dort werden sie vorgelassen. Die Verhandlungen verlaufen nun viel ruhiger, und Harbull gelingt es tatsächlich, Gorin dazu zu bewegen, den Gefährten fünf Krieger für 50g zu überlassen. Anfänglich hatte der Clanchef um die Hälfte mehr verlangt. Die fünf Zwerge stünden bereit, sobald sie von den Gefährten benötigt werden. Man verabschiedet sich, und die drei gehen zurück ins Stadtzentrum. Am Abend tritt der Wirt der Taverne, in der man wohnt, zu Johann heran: Er habe von ihrem Vorhaben gehört, und da wäre jemand, der ihnen helfen könnte. Er führt Johann zu einem Kämpfer, der allem Anschein nach schon so manche Schlacht geschlagen hat. Für 40g würde er die Gefährten gerne unterstützen, den Goblins den Garaus zu machen. Johann schluckt und verspricht, Bescheid zu geben, nachdem er sich mit seinen Freunden unterhalten hat. Am nächsten Morgen hört man, dass ein weiteres Gehöft überfallen wurde – die Gebäude wurden niedergebrannt, deren Bewohner abgeschlachtet. Kirsten und Malmir machen sich daraufhin auf, um die Mine und den Turm im Tageslicht auszukundschaften. Wanda begibt sich abermals zu den Zwergen, um mit den Bergknappen zu sprechen, die dereinst in der Mine arbeiteten. Sie will mehr über diese herausfinden. Auf die Nachfrage hin, ob es nur einen Ein- bzw. Ausgang gebe, welche bejahend beantwortet wird, fragt sie weiter, ob es denn möglich wäre, den Ausgang irgendwie zu verschließen. Die Zwerge meinen, dass der Eingang zu der alten Mine sogleich einstürzen würde, wenn man die entsprechenden Holzstützen fällen würde. Wanda bedankt sich und kehrt in die Stadt zurück, wo mittlerweile Malmir und Kirsten wieder zu finden sind. Sie berichten, dass sie nichts Außergewöhnliches entdecken konnten, abgesehen davon, dass die große Kuppel auf dem Turm innen verspiegelt zu sein scheint. Wie soll man nun weiter vorgehen? Die vom Kampf immer noch gezeichnete Kirsten sollte sich auf jeden Fall noch erholen. Vielleicht kann man auch den Brief der Lehensherrin noch abwarten. Soll man den Söldner engagieren, mit ihm um den Sold feilschen? Soll man die fünf Zwergenkrieger, von denen Wanda nun mehr allen berichtet, doch mitnehmen? Ist es eine gute Strategie, zuerst den Eingang der Mine zum Einsturz zu bringen, um die Goblins und Wölfe darin zu begraben und anschließend einen Frontalangriff gegen den Turm zu wagen. Fragen harren der Beantwortung, Entscheidungen warten, getroffen zu werden.